VAMOS A JUGAR UN JUEGO
by mercy-out
Summary: Milo quiere jugar un juego, solo necesitara de una botella y sus doce camaradas. No será tan fácil satisfacer las demandas del juego como parece, pero…creo que la pasaran bien, por lo menos así lo espera Milo, quien además pretende sacar algo de provecho del juego. Cosas muy raras pasaran... (YAOI)...


**Un nuevo fanfic, corto pero espero les guste. Sep. Habrá Yaoi …**

¡Vamos a jugar un juego, el juego de la botella loca.

-¿la botella loca? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-si es muy sencillo y fácil, miren, lo que vamos a hacer es….coger una botella. – milo saco una botella de quien sabe dónde. - la hacemos girar y girar y a las dos personas que señale la botella pues…- milo miro a todo con malicie. – ¡se dan un beso! – todos abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente ante la proposición de milo.

-¡!que! –gritaron todos alterados.

-estás loco bicho, porque demonio jugaríamos a algo así. – grito Kanon exasperado.

-sí, mi copia tiene razón, porque demonios jugaríamos a algo tan ridículo, mejor juguemos a, quien quiere ser patriarca por un día, sí. – hablo saga, todos lo miraron recelosos.

-pues…no… vamos a jugar a la botella loca porque a mí me parece una buena idea, porque es mi cumpleaños, porque Athena les ordeno que hicieran todo lo que yo les dijera…y pues porque la fiesta se está poniendo aburrida así que vamos… Todos hagan un circulo, rápido.- milo por alguna razón se veía muy emocionado y entusiasmado con la idea.

-a no, nadie tiene porque hacerle caso al bicho este, si por algo es el más mocoso de todos nosotros. – dijo Death mirándolo con superioridad. –¿verdad estúpidos?

Milo lo miro muy molesto –mira aquí el único estúpido eres tú, además para que lo sepas hoy cumplo 21, si, ya tengo la misma edad que Camus, Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Shaka así que deja de llamarme mocoso y has lo que te digo a no ser que quieras que le diga a Athena que lo que tienes sembrado en tu patio trasero no es perejil sino otra cosa…-

-está bien, ¿quién empieza?- Death tomo asiento rápidamente ante la amenaza de milo. Este sonrió complacido.

-yo no pienso "jugar"…a algo tan absurdo, además, tu estas abusando de la orden que nos dio a Athena. – le dijo Camus serio y algo molesto. Milo se acercó a él.

-vamos Camus, será divertido. – le dio un codazo, Camus seguía con la misma expresión seria en su rostro.

-no. –

-vamos!- milo comenzó a rogarle a Camus haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito.

-¡bueno ya!- Doko hablo alto llamando la atención de los demás. –por favor déjense de niñerías, solo va a ser un juego, además milo tiene razón, es su cumpleaños, él tiene todo el derecho de jugar lo que le dé la gana, si recuerdo que en el cumpleaños de Shaka todos nos la pasamos sentadotes por más de tres horas sin movernos, en una posición nada cómoda, si se me entumeció todo el cuerpo luego de esa "sesión". –

\- solo les hacia un favor a sus cuerpos, además el yoga es lo más relajante que existe. –se defendió Shaka.

-será el sereno, pero ahora todos formen un circulo. Y hay de ustedes si no me obedecen pues ya que Athena y Shion no están presentes, yo soy el encargado, así que rápido, obedezcan.- hablo autoritario Doko.

Todos se miraron entre sí, rodaron ojos y resignados tomaron asiento, formando un círculo.

-¡bien empecemos! – hablo milo emocionado, mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros.

-como soy el cumpleañero seré el primero en hacer girar la botella, ya luego a los que les toque verán quien hace girar la botella. ok –

-esto se pondrá interesante…- hablo afrodita quien parecía ser el segundo más entusiasmado con esa idea aparte de milo.

-bueno empecemos…- milo entonces tomo la botella y la hiso girar, todos miraban atentos la botella hasta que se detuvo.

-haaaaaaa! = grito afrodita de emoción, pues le había tocado. – me toco. siiii

-jajajaja ya te fregaste saga, te toca besar a esa florecita jajaja.- Kanon casi se ahoga por tanto reír.

-maldición…- farfullo saga molesto.

-BESO, BESO, BESO…-alentó milo aplaudiendo, Kanon le siguió, solo para molestar a su gemelo, claro.

-vamos saga, quiero mi besito…- afrodita se acercó a saga, este solo rodo los ojos, hecho un hondo suspiro antes de acercarse a afrodita y darle lo que tanto anhelaba.

-haaa que decepción, - dijo afrodita, pues saga le había besado la frente.

-vamos saga, ¡a eso le llamas beso!– milo se puso en pie.

-¿qué? Tú dijiste beso, no especificaste donde, así que, hora de hacer girar la botella. – saga estaba por hacer girar la botella, pero milo se la quitó.

-nop, el beso debe de ser en la boca y si se puede muuuy empalagoso. Así que…!hazlo ahora!- saga lo miro molesto, afrodita en cambio estaba más que ansioso.

-pero…- saga no termino de hablar pues afrodita aprisiono sus labios y le dio un beso bien dado. Todos lo miraban asombrados.

-estás abusando de tu suerte bicho. – le susurro Aioria tras ver el estado catatónico en el que quedo saga después de semejante beso.

-vamos gato, solo hago más divertidas las cosas…además, todos terminaran agradeciéndomelo...-

\- si tú lo dices, pero a mi parecer, saga va a golpearte muy duro mañana. –

-como sea, quien va a hacer girar la botellita? – pregunto milo, afrodita tomo la botella ya que saga seguía frotándose la boca con el reverso de su mano.

-bien, veamos, a ver si tengo suerte…- afrodita esperaba que le tocara de nuevo, podía ser ese el día más feliz de su vida y besar a todos sus camaradas.

-genial…-hablo Death al ver que le había tocado.- tengo que besar a un cordero lila…- Death amplio su sonrisa al ver la cara estupefacta de mu.

-y si mejor… hacemos girar de nuevo la botella…digo para estar seguros…- hablo algo nervioso mu, pues la manera en la que Death lo miraba no le gustaba nada.

-vamos mu, no tengas miedo y besa al loco este….- dijo milo, mu solo lo miro de reojo, molesto porque él era el causante de lo que pasaría.

-vamos corderito, no te voy a comer, a menos que sepas bien…- dijo Death acercándosele, mu solo maldijo a lo bajo. Se acercó a Death y este lo tomo por detrás de la nuca, para impedir que se alejara.

Todos miraron la escena con asombro, se notaba que mu no la estaba pesando tan mal como creía.

-bien…este juego si me gusta. – dijo Death sonriente tras el beso, mu solo volvió a su lugar deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-vamos hora de hacer girar la botellita…- Death miro una vez más a mu, quien aún permanecía con un sonrojo muy notorio.

La botella giro, giro y giro, todos estaban atentos, algunos deseaban que no les tocara, otros cruzaban los dedos para que les tocara con quien querían.

La botella nuevamente se detuvo, nadie dijo nada, solo se pudo escuchar una maldición por parte del custodio de libra. Pues le había tocado besar al más corpulento y grandote de todos los caballeros dorados, ya saben de quien hablo. XD

-maestro…si quiero no…-

-no, no está bien Aldebarán , yo soy una persona muy madura y si los demás hicieron algo que les ordene, porque yo no, digo, yo los obligue a participar en este juego y pues también es mi deber cumplir con lo del beso así que…ven….- trago grueso, mientras veía como el custodio del segundo templo se le acercaba.

Cerro los ojos…sentía la presencia de tauro cada vez más cerca, hasta que.- espera espera…- se alejó de alde, para mirar sus demás compañeros…- hay de ustedes si le comentan algo de esto a Shion, me mataría si se enterrara de que hago esto, así que, calladitos. Porque les juro que al primero que vaya con el chisme le voy a romper la… -

-menos charla y más acción. – grito Kanon, Doko lo miro furioso por su intromisión.

Todos los demás solo rieron a lo bajo, pues sabían que Doko tenía una relación con Shion y que si se enterara de que el hacía algo así cuando él no estaba, de seguro lo colgaría del templo principal.

-está bien…-Doko se acercó a alde, cerró los ojos y lo beso, fue u beso muy breve, pero lo suficientemente duradero como para sacarle una foto.

Todos silbaban mirando en diferentes lugares luego de que Doko y alde se separaran.

-bueno….bueno…ya podemos hacer girar la botella de nuevo. – hablo Doko. Tratando de sonar sereno y calmado.

-claro, maestro…- alde tomo la botella y la hiso girar.

Nuevamente todos estaban a la expectativa. Hasta que sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba…

-no…eso no…- Aioria miraba atónito lo que la botella señalaba.

Todos miraban la botella incrédulos.

Fue en momentos como esos en los que milo debió de pensar bien las cosas antes de proponerlas, ¿o no?

Aioria miraba a su hermano con cara desencajada, en verdad no podía creer que le había tocado besar a su propio hermano; cruel destino.

-tiene que haber una excepción,…hay que hacer girar la botella de nuevo…no…no puedo…-

-vamos Aioria, si tu hermano no esta tan mal…- milo recibió un codazo por parte de Shaka. Quien estaba a su lado. – que digo, si quieren podemos pasar esto por alto y hacer girar la botellita de nuevo…-

-tranquilo Aioria. – Hablo Aioros acercándosele.- solo será un beso…-

-es…es que…-Aioria estaba muy nervioso, todo el cuerpo le empezó a temblar y ya no sabía que decir.

Aioros sonrió, se acercó a Aioria. –ven, te enseñare como se hace…- entonces Aioros poso sus labios en los de su hermano, Aioria no podía creer lo que pasaba, tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Aioros sin ningún tipo de vergüenza comenzó a hondar el beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la de boca Aioria.

Aioria entonces perdió todo contacto con su alrededor, se dejó llevar por ese beso embriagador y dulce, jamás se imaginó que los labios de Aioros fueran tan expertos, si, Aioros era un gran maestro.

Todos miraban la escena algo incomodos e incrédulos, jamás se imaginaron algo así, solo milo se veía complacido por lo que pasaba.

Cuando Aioria y Aioros se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo.

-bien…ahora sí, esto se está poniendo bueno…- milo agarro al minino por los hombros.

-¿no estuvo tan mal, o sí? –le susurró.

Aioria no dijo nada, solo se sentó en su lugar mientras agachaba la mirada, sin que el sonrojo en sus mejillas abandonara su rostro.

-bueno, yo hare girar la botella.- Aioros tomo la botella, la hiso girar con todas sus fuerzas.

La botella dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse.

-¡que! Esto no es posible.-dijo Shaka molesto y furioso, a la vez que veía que le había tocado besar a Shura.

-vamos Shaka, no seas un quejica como siempre y acepta las cosas.-Shaka volteo a ver furioso a milo.

-No me quejo.-

-¿entonces? – pregunto milo mirándolo de reojo.

-es solo que…jamás pensé que me llegaría a tocar.-Shaka se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras los demás solo rodaban ojos.

-Bueno. Continúen que se hace tarde.- hablo Doko mirándolos seriamente.

-bien hagámoslo rápido. – bramo Shaka algo molesto.

-no pretendo que sea de otra manera, virgo. – hablo Shura serio.

Shaka se acercó y Shura también, unieron sus labios, fue un bezo fugaz y rápido. Luego, tanto Shura como Shaka volvieron a sus lugares, con la misma expresión en el rostro con la que se habían parado.

-eso fue taaaan romántico. – hablo sarcásticamente milo. – veo que ninguno de los dos tiene pasión en el corazón, digo, si son tan malos para eso mejor no se consigan pareja. Pues lo primero que se califica en una relación es la manera de besar y ustedes reprobarían jajajaja…-

Tanto Shaka como Shura se molestaron por su comentario

-quieres ver pasión bicho de mala muerte, te enseñare lo que es pasión…- Shura tomo a Shaka y le dio una beso muuuy apasionado como se muestra en la telenovelas empalagosas.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, la cabrita si sabía de lo que estaba hablando. En definitiva le cerró la boca milo.

Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios.

Shaka parpadeo una par de veces tratando de reponer el aire que le hacía falta.

-bien, sigamos con este tonto juego.- Shura tomo la botella y la hiso girar.

La botella se detuvo y un estupefacto Kanon no paraba de mirar la botella horrorizado.

-¡mierda!- grito llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-bien…al parecer hoy tengo muuuucha suerte…-decía afrodita mientras se ponía labial rojo en los labios.

-eso te pasa por joderme, ahora tu eres el que tiene que besar a una florecita. – saga se regodeaba al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su hermano gemelo. – No sabes lo que te espera...- le susurro con malicie.

-¡esperen ¡ exijo que se haga girar la botella de nuevo, digo, no se vale repetir, si al narcisista este ya le toco besar a mi copia barata y no…no… puede…ser…-

-vamos Kanon no nos digas que le temes a afrodita, que cobarde, cobarde…- dijo milo divertido, Kanon lo fulmino con la mirada.

-como hoy es tu cumpleaños no puedo golpearte, pero mañana me las pagaras bicho asqueroso… - Kanon no paraba de maldecirlo, hasta que afrodita se acercó a él.

-hora de MI beso…-

-espera deja que me…- Kanon no hablo más, pues afrodita tomo sus labios muy ansioso y entusiasmado.

Saga reía al ver a Kanon desesperado, tratando inútilmente soltarse de afrodita, cosa por demás imposible, pues afrodita no lo soltaría hasta que quedara satisfecho y eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-bien, sigamos con el juego…me pregunto por qué no lo jugamos antes si está muy entretenido. – hablo afrodita con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kanon solo escupía al suelo tratando de olvidar que los labios de afrodita habían tocado los suyos, y más, el hecho de que esos labios antes habían tocado los de saga, eso era aterrador para Kanon, muy traumatizante y algo que en definitiva jamás olvidaría.

-bueno, bueno afrodita por favor, si tuvieras la amabilidad de hacer girar la botella de una maldita vez…-milo se vea muy ansioso y desesperado, pues esperaba que le tocara y rogaba que fuera con la persona que más anhelaba.

La botella giro y giro, parecía que lo hiciera en cámara lenta ante los ojos del escorpión. Cuando al fin se detuvo, milo no podía creer lo que veía.

-siiiiii- exclamo muy entusiasmado y saltando de alegría.

-esto se va a poner bueno…- hablo Kanon, mirando la cara inexpresiva de Camus, observar atento la botella.

Milo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, pues le había tocado beso con la persona que más anhelaba, su amor de toda la vida, sip, Camus de acuario.

Camus hecho un suspiro de resignación.

-bien, si tengo que hacerlo lo hare.-

Camus se acercó a milo, este estaba muy entusiasmado, todos estaban atentos, nadie parecía respirar, justo en el momento en el que iban a unir sus labios, algo interrumpió la velada.

-¡ya llegue!- Athena, entro por la puerta con un regalo en manos, al lado de ella estaba Shion con cara de pocos amigos, pues salir de compras con Athena no era nada agradable.

-me tarde todo el día, pero por fin encontré el regalo perfecto para ti…-Athena se acercó a milo, para darle un fuerte abraso.

-bien, fin del juego…- hablo Doko poniéndose en pie para acercarse a Shion.

Todos empezaban a ponerse en pie, milo solo podía maldecir a su diosa por interrumpir un momento tan especial y único para él.

\- ten, espero te guste tu regalo.- Athena le entrego su regalo. Milo abrió el regalo ante la mirada atenta de los demás. Milo enarco una ceja al ver su regalo, un suéter de lana color rojo, con unos escorpiones negros grábanos en él.

-gracias, esta padrísimo…justo lo que quería un suéter.-milo no quitaba su cara de descontento. Athena en cambio le sonrió ampliamente para abrasarlo de nuevo.

-me alegra que te haya gustado. – lo soltó, para mirar a sus demás santos. – y también espero que la hayas pasado bien y que todos se hayan portado bien contigo.-

-sí claro, nos portamos bien, de hecho demasiado bien…verdad milito.- dijo Death sonriéndole a milo este solo lo miro de reojo aguantándose las ganas que tenia de gritar y de maldecir, había planeado un juego para nada.

-bien, ya que es tarde, todos vayan a sus templos y descansen.- Athena se fue rumbo al templo principal, Shion la siguió de mala gana, Doko les hiso una última advertencia a los santos antes de salir detrás de ellos.

-hasta mañana, milo, espero disfrutes esta noche porque mañana no podrás ni siquiera ponerte en pie.- le amenazo saga, saliendo de su templo y dirigiéndose al suyo.

-dime milo, cuanto crees que esté dispuesto a dar Doko para que no le muestre a nuestro querido patriarca, la foto en la que se besa con el torito, digo, algo ha de querer darme si no quiere que Shion tenga esta foto en su escritorio jajaja. -Kanon miraba alegre la imagen- Creo que me vendría bien una de sus armas…pero cuál?-Kanon hacia planes mentales de lo que podría conseguir con esa foto comprometedora, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Aioria…- lo llamo Aioros acercándosele, Aioria solo se sonrojo nuevamente al verlo.

-Aioros…-

-vamos, te acompaño a tu templo.- Aioria y Aioros fueron descendiendo mientras hablaban cosas muy sospechosas.

-dime corderito, tienes algo que hacer mañana? – le pregunto Death a mu, este solo agacho la cabeza.

-sí, kiki regresa de un campamento de buena conducta, así que tengo que recibirlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-bueno, tengo unos animales que disecar y pues pensé que te gustaría acompañarme.- mu lo miro estupefacto por la proposición.

-era mentira.- le sonrió Death.- pero, tal vez podríamos hacer otra cosa mientras esperamos a que tu discípulo regreses…- hablo insinuador Death, mu solo lo escuchaba tratando de no venirse abajo por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Shura, cualquier día que te sientas tenso, no dudes en venir a mi templo, podremos meditar y relajarnos juntos.- le dijo Shaka mirándolo a los ojos.

-claro, lo tendré muy en cuenta.- Shura le sonrió para luego subir a su templo.

-bueno bueno…hora de dormir…necesito reponer energías, luego de un día tan activo.- afrodita tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que podría molestar a los gemelos, insinuando cual beso le había gustado más.

-felicidades escorpión y gracias por tremendo día…- afrodita le dio un fuerte abraso para luego salir rumbo a su templo.

-genial… tanto hermoso esfuerzo para nada.- milo resoplo cansado y a la vez molesto. Había hecho ese juego solo porque pensaba que le tocaría besar a Camus, pero no sirvió de nada, pues no había conseguido lo que tanto quería.

-qué más da…feliz cumpleaños a mi…- milo estaba por entrar a su recamara hasta que noto la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Camus…- no podía creer que el siguiera ahí, en su templo.

-bueno yo…- Camus parecía esforzarse por hablar y mantener la expresión seria en su rostro.- supongo que te lo debo.- Camus se acercó y le dio un beso, uno de los más tiernos y dulces que jamás recibió milo. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que Camus se apartó de milo.

-no se lo vayas a decir a nadie.- le susurro al oído, para luego alejarse, milo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración contenida.

-feliz cumpleaños. Escorpión. - luego de decir aquello, Camus salió del octavo templo rumbo al suyo.

Milo se relamió los labios, una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-esto es más de lo que podría pedir…- milo, feliz como nunca antes ingreso, a su recamara

Pensaría toda la noche en el onceavo guardián, no le importaba si mañana recibiera una paliza por parte de los gemelos, pues a su parecer, todo ese juego había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

FIIINN

Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. (^o^)


End file.
